The Time Travellers Club
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Since Blaine and Sam had become Class Presidents the number of clubs had increased. So following the surprise popularity of The Secret Society of Superheroes Club another club got started. The Time Travellers Club. For travellers in time and space to met up and have adventures together. Think Dynamic Duets but swap Superheroes for Time Travellers and add in some more Seblaine.
1. New Time Travellers

**The Time Travellers Club**

**Chapter 1- New Time Travellers**

* * *

School had finished for another day at McKinley but a number of the New Directions were still there. However for once they weren't staying behind for Glee club. Instead they were staying for the newest club at McKinley. Since Blaine and Sam had become Class Presidents the number of clubs and their attendance levels had both increased. So after the surprise popularity of The Secret Society of Superheroes Club Blaine, Sam and Tina had decided to start another club. The Time Travellers Club. For travellers in time and space to met up and have adventures together. They'd managed to get the Astronomy Classroom to hold their meeting in. The club members sat informally around the room waiting to begin the meeting.

"Hello time travellers and welcome to another meeting of the Time Travellers Club. First lets introduce ourselves before we welcome the newest time traveller to the club." said Blaine. He was wearing a long green coat over a shirt with a bow tie and braces. His curls were lose as he had decided to free his hair from its usual excessive amounts of gel. "I'm The Professor last of the Time Sensitives. Our home world got destroyed in the Great Battle and I'm the sole survivor."

"I'm Tina Cohen Chang. Alien fighter and feminist investigative journalist." Tina was wearing a brown waistcoat over a white blouse and her jeans were tucked into a pair of thigh high brown boots.

"I'm Sam Evans also known as the Last Centurion and I've lived for nearly two thousand years." Sam was wearing a Roman soldier outfit, complete with helmet and everything else, which had a long read cape attached to the back.

Next up to introduce themselves was Brittany. "I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm the girl who waited." she said. She was wearing a black bomber jacket on top of a red V-neck with a blue miniskirt and brown boots.

Finally it was Ryder he was wearing a long military style RAF knee-length grey coat with a dark blue shirt underneath and a pair of functional black trousers. On his wrist he had a communicator device. "I'm Captain Ryder Lynn and I'm the man who can never die."

"And now can our newest time traveller please introduce herself." said Blaine towards the doorway where Marley was standing.

"Hi everyone I'm Marley Rose and I'm the girl twice dead." said Marley stepping forward to join everyone else. Marley was wearing a fairly short red dress with a chunky brown belt around the middle of it. The belt had a few pouches on the front that held a whisk and a couple of gadgets, that were in reality just her phone and her iPod.

"Welcome aboard Marley Rose. So all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" said Blaine smiling ridiculously as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the rest of the group.

"How about somewhere where there is an adventure Professor?" said Marley smiling. She blushed when she noticed Ryder was taking a very obvious interest in the length of her dress.

At that moment Finn entered the Astronomy Room with a message for the time travellers."Hey guys. I'm on monitoring duty tonight. I was just passing through the library and saw someone has left you guys a message in there." Finn wasn't technically a part of The Time Travellers Club but after surprisingly little convincing from Blaine had agreed to keep an eye out for any adventures for them. Everybody in the club saw Finn as their liaison from the military on present day Earth. They even referred to him as Private Hudson.

"Thanks Private Hudson." Sam said with a little salute to Finn as he left the room.

"To the library vamos!" said Blaine running out of the room with his coat billowing out behind him. The rest of the club followed him. Ryder was closest behind Blaine, his coat also billowing out. Brittany and Sam were next running together hand in hand. Marley and Tina brought up the rear. In the library the message that Finn had told them about was fairly obvious. Someone had left a history book open on the check out desk. On the open pages lay a dark blue sheet of paper with a message on it in white ink. _Time travellers, the Lima Bean tomorrow after school. Please come. Xx_

"What does that mean?" asked a confused Marley looking at the message.

"I don't know perhaps some sort of cry for help?" said Blaine. He wasn't entirely sure where from but Blaine was certain the hand writing of the message seemed familiar from somewhere.

"A cry for help with a kiss." said Tina with cutting sarcasm.

"Oh, we've all done that." said Blaine. Tina just looked at him. So Blaine added defensively "Ok, fine maybe not but it still could be."

"So who do you think it's from?" asked Tina. She'd picked up on the small amount of recognition Blaine had shown.

"No idea." replied Blaine honestly.

"I say we go to the Lima Bean tomorrow and find out who sent that message." said Ryder enthusiastically.

"Oh yes because it's always such a brilliant idea to go off and meet a random stranger who left an anonymous message. Isn't it?" said Tina. With her arms folded and a strong look of something between either disdain or disgust on her face.

"Come on guys. We're time travellers what's the worst that could happen?" said Ryder. Attempting to swing someone else tepid to his point of view. None of the other time travellers seemed even remotely convinced.

"I agree with Captain Ryder." said Blaine. He was curious to find out who had sent the message and was planning to go regardless of his fellow time travellers opinions. "Looks like it will just be the two of us going."

* * *

Blaine and Ryder walked into the Lima Bean together the following day. Blaine was one again in his Professor outfit and Ryder was wearing his Captain Ryder outfit so that whoever had sent the message would be able to easily recognise them. It was busy as usual with people chatting and having coffee but there seemed to be no sign of their mysterious contact who had wanted to meet them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ryder. He had been a mix of eager and excited but to Blaine it seemed fairly obvious that Ryder hadn't been expecting any waiting.

"No idea. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go and order a coffee." It was a fairly weak excuse to go get a coffee but Blaine needed his caffeine fix and Ryder didn't seem to be objecting to his idea.

"Might as well."

"Hello Killer!" said a familiar voice. Blaine and Ryder turned around and saw Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" said Blaine. Although he was fairly sure he already knew the answer to his question.

"Actually it's Doctor Sebastian Smythe archaeologist." said Sebastian. He wasn't wearing his usual Dalton uniform. Instead he was wearing a white jacket which had a chunky leather belt around the middle. Around his waist he had another belt but this one had pouches on it that held a scanner and other gadgets, although like Marley in reality it was just his phone and iPod. That belt was holding up a pair of gray joggers that were tucked into a pair of brown boots."I'm human but my DNA is part Time Sensitive which means I have some of the powers of a Time Sensitive such as being able to renew when I'm at the point of death."

"How did you know about the Time Travellers Club?" asked Blaine suspiciously.

"I knew how popular your superhero club was but when I was at McKinley for Sectionals I saw no sign of it anywhere." explained Sebastian.

"The Secret Society Of Superheros was pulled by health and safety following someone having an accident with a cape. But that doesn't explain how you know about The Time Travellers Club." asked Ryder

"The Professor still keeps in touch with some of his friends from Dalton. He told Jeff about it and Jeff told me. Superheroes not really my thing but time travel is much more me." Sebastian was really getting into the idea of being a time traveller which surprised Blaine as Sebastian was one of the last people he would have expect to be even remotely interested in the idea.

"But why did you want to meet us?" asked Blaine. He had a feeling that he wouldn't find out but asked anyway.

"I needed to see how you'd react to seeing me again." Sebastian could see on their faces that didn't make things any clearer for Blaine and Ryder so he added. "Spoilers but you're going to see me again very soon. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." With that Sebastian got up and left the Lima Bean. Neither Blaine or Ryder were sure what to make of the situation but they both knew that Sebastian was going to stick to his word and they would see Doctor Sebastian Smythe again very soon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review to let me know what you think. **


	2. An Unusual Sort Of Date

**The Time Travellers Club**

**An Unusual Sort Of Date**

* * *

No one was in the auditorium except for Blaine Anderson. He stood on the stage in his normal clothes holding a microphone with the spot light centred on him. Blaine just wanted to sing about how he was feeling at the moment. He knew he could deal with his problems and feelings better on a stage. The stage was his domain. His backing music started and he started to sing.

_All of the day, All of the night,  
You do the things that make me feel so right,  
My shining star, My shining light,  
And that's the day and night babe,_

_It just aint the same, When you're away,  
You are my inspiration,  
I'm hangin' on, To every word you say,  
Cos you are my motivation,_

_You make me feel so right,  
Every day and night cos, The only time I think of you,  
Is every day and all night through,  
Whenever I breathe you're on my mind,  
Every day and night babe,_

_All of the day, All of the night,  
You do the things that make me feel so right,  
My shining star, My shining light,  
And that's the day and night babe,_

Unknown to Blaine he was no longer alone in the auditorium. Finn had entered using one of the upper doors followed by Sam and Tina. Marley and Ryder had also entered the auditorium from the door on the other side. The five of them all took seats at the back where Blaine wouldn't be able to see them easily. They sat and watched Blaine continue with his performance. Except for Ryder who got his phone out and started to record Blaine's performance.

_I need you tonight,  
But you're not around,  
I need to hear your voice baby,  
Something feels strange, There's not a single sound,  
I wish you were at my door babe,_

_You make me feel so right, Every day and night cos,  
The only time I think of you,  
Is every day and all night through,  
Whenever I breathe you're on my mind,  
Every day and night babe,_

_All of the day, All of the night,  
You do the things,  
That make me feel so right,  
My shining star, My shining light,  
And that's the day and night babe,_

_Gotta let me know,  
When you're coming home,  
You know you make me feel so right,  
Every day and night,  
_

_Cos the only time I think of you,  
Is every day and all night through,  
Whenever I breathe you're on my mind,  
Every day and night babe,_

_All of the day all of the night,  
You do the things that make me feel so right,  
My shining star, My shining light,  
And that's the day and night babe._

Blaine only realised he wasn't alone in the auditorium anymore any more once he heard the applause from his unexpected audience when he had finished the song. "Great song Blaine." said Finn walking closer to the stage. "But what was like the thoughts behind it?"

"Well it's by a former Time Traveller and I don't feel her music gets the credit she deserves for it." Blaine explained and then added. "But I also felt it sums up how I've kind of being feeling about something lately."

"Seemed more like someone than something to me." said Sam. Everyone turned to look at him after he said that. So he defensively said "What! You were all thinking the same thing!"

"You were singing about Sebastian at the Lima Bean yesterday weren't you?" asked innocently Ryder. Now everyone turned to look at Ryder. "Oh crap! Sorry dude I didn't realise you hadn't told anyone that we met Sebastian yesterday."

"Yes Ryder I hadn't told anyone." Blaine said slightly annoyed but his mood softened when he could see Ryder was genuinely apologetic. "But you are right I was singing about Sebastian."

* * *

After school was over Blaine had gone into the toilets to change into his Professor outfit. The Time Travellers were going up to the graveyard that night as Brittany was certain she'd seen something up there. Something probably dangerous. How could they refuse? Blaine pulled his coat on and The Professor walked out of the toilets were Blaine had got changed. As The Professor walked past the choir room he could hear someone was in there up to something. Without a second thought The Professor walked in to see what was going on. Blaine saw someone standing near where he usually sat. The person was wearing black boots, tight black leather pants and a tight black top with a revealing neck line. The person turned round to look at the Professor entering the room. "Wow...When you said I'd see you again I didn't you'd be so...erm...Wow." Blaines words were failing him so he tried to start again with a different topic. "How are you able to keep breaking into here so easily Sebastian?"

"Easy." said Doctor Sebastian Smythe with a shrug and his typical smirk "Would you believe me if I told you that I got in with a quick kiss and then managed to put them in a controlled hallucinogenic state so that they thought nothing happened?"

"Erm...no." said the Professor with a laugh. He couldn't quite describe it but Blaine felt some emotion stir inside him hearing Sebastian mention kissing several people on his way in. Was it jealousy? Possibly but Blaine couldn't think why he should have a single reason to be jealous of the idea that Sebastian had kissed several people.

Blaine was shook out of his thoughts when Sebastian said "Well that's all right because that didn't actually happen. The real reason I can get in here so easily and regularly is you have absolutely awful security at this school. I'm able to just stroll in and no one stops me. Even when I'm dressed like this!"

"You know if you want me you could just text me." said Blaine. He then realised something. "Hang on a moment are you saying you've come in here dressed like that before?"

"Yeah I guess I have." said Sebastian shrugging again. "But where is the fun in just texting you Killer?"

"But I'm not always going to be able to come for you every time you feel like leaving me a message." said the Professor. He was trying to come across as angry or annoyed but it wasn't really working as he knew he probably would.

"And you are so wrong." replied Sebastian flirtatiously.

"Anyway I'm going off to the graveyard with the other Time Travellers." said the Professor suddenly remembering he already had a commitment else where. "Brittany Pierce the girl who waited thinks there is something dangerous up there that we need to go check out."

"Could it be one of the Lonely Assassins?" said Doctor Sebastian. Losing some of his earlier flirtatiousness and turning more serious.

"Possibly. Do you want to come with me?" asked the Professor hoping the answer would be a yes.

"So is this a sort of date? You really know how to treat a boy don't you Killer." said Sebastian his smirk returning to his face once more. "Of course I'll come with you."

* * *

"Play nice." whispered Blaine to Sebastian as they walked towards the back of the graveyard where the rest of the Time Travellers were situated. It was still light and wasn't really due to be getting dark for another hour or two. So they would be able to spend a decent amount of time looking for Brittany's dangerous thing and leave before it was dark.

"I'm always nice you should know that by now." whispered Sebastian in reply.

"Hey everyone. I've got here eventually." said The Professor as he greeted the rest of the Time Travellers.

"Professor what his he doing here?" asked Tina distrustfully indicating Sebastian.

"Doctor Sebastian Smythe agreed to help us out." said Blaine. Trying not to give away any of his growing feelings for Sebastian.

"Since when were you a doctor?" asked Tina still unsure of what Sebastian's intentions were and she still didn't trust him.

"I'm Doctor Sebastian Smythe archaeologist. I'm human but my DNA is part Time Sensitive which means I have some of the powers of a Time Sensitive such as being able to renew when I'm at the point of death. Got a problem with that?" said Sebastian. Tina and Sebastian seemed to be sizing each other up to see who was going to strike first.

Captain Ryder sensing the building hostility between Sebastian and Tina stepped in-between them in order to intervene. "Tina leave him alone. He's a time traveller like all of us. We're not going to start fighting with one of our own."

"Thanks Ryder." mouthed Blaine. Ryder just gave him a smile in response.

"Anyway Doctor Sebastian I see you've already met the Professor and Captain Ryder." said Sam stepping forward to welcome Sebastian into their group. "I'm the Last Centurion Sam Evans and this is Brittany Pierce the girl who waited." Sam indicated to where Brittany was sitting a short distance away.

Marley then stepped forward to join Sam in welcoming Sebastian and introducing the other Time Travellers. "I'm Marley Rose the girl twice dead and she is Tina Cohen Chang investigative journalist."

"Well nice to meet you Sam and Marley. So are you ready to find this monster?" said Sebastian. Marley and Sam both looked at him and smiled.

Half an hour later it was still light but nobody had found Brittany's dangerous thing. Sebastian had found himself sat off to one side leaning against a wall. He looked over to where Blaine was standing. Blaine was in the middle of explaining about how dangerous the Lonely Assassins were to Marley. Sebastian felt someone come up and sit next to him he turned and saw it was Ryder. "You really like Blaine don't you dude."

"What makes you think that?" said Sebastian going into his defensive mode.

"Well no offence but you don't exactly seem like the type of guy who would get involved with a club like this. You're only being Doctor Sebastian Smythe for Blaine aren't you?" said Ryder. Sebastian was slightly scared at how perceptive Ryder was. There didn't seem to be any point being defensive so Sebastian decided he was just going to tell him the truth.

"Well I am quite keen on Sci-Fi and time travel. We all have our guilty pleasures." said Sebastian playfully. Then his tone changed into serious. "But I messed everything up first time round with Blaine. I've got a second chance I want to show him I've changed and that I am a good person."

"You know he feels the same way about you?" said Ryder. Sebastian wasn't sure if Ryder was just trying to make him feel better or if he was being serious. Ryder got his phone out of his pocket and found the video he had recorded earlier that day. "You should know that Blaine likes to sing about his problems and feelings." Sebastian nodded. "Well he did this performance in the auditorium earlier today."

* * *

**Day & Night by Billie Piper**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I'm incredibly pleased that people have actually spent time reading this story particularly as it ****is quite different from the usual type of Seblaine and Glee stories.**


	3. Forgiving and Believing

**The Time Travellers Club**

**Forgiving and Believing**

* * *

Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine since the trip to the graveyard on Wednesday night. It wasn't that he was avoiding Blaine it was just he wasn't sure what his next adventure could be. On Friday Sebastian stopped by the Dalton mail room as he did every other day to pick up his mail and he saw a deep blue envelope in his post-box. Sebastian knew instinctively that the letter was from Blaine. The handwriting was like how he'd always imagined Blaine's would be and the blue was the same colour blue as his original message in the library had been. He opened it and found a simple letter inside.

_You're usually the one to summon me but this time it's the other way round. Come to my house tomorrow morning at 9:30. We're going on an adventure. Come dressed as Doctor Sebastian Smythe. From The Professor_

Whilst the letter had postage stamps on it like any other normal letter Sebastian knew it had been hand delivered. Well looked like his weekend had just been sorted for him.

* * *

Blaine was restyling his hair again when he heard a knock on the door. He checked the clock. 9:29. It was Sebastian. Predictably he was slightly early. Blaine went downs the stairs and opened the door. Just as he had expected there stood Doctor Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian was wearing a white polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, brown boots once again and a blue jacket. Around his waist he had the belt which had the pouches that held his phone and his iPod that he had worn with his original Doctor Sebastian Smythe outfit. "Hello Killer!"

Sebastian was having his usual effect on Blaine making him blush slightly. "Hello Seb!"

"So are you going to tell me where we're going for our adventure?" asked Sebastian excitedly and slightly impatiently.

"Nope it's a surprise." said Blaine. Sebastian attempted to do puppy eyes whilst he wasn't quite up to Blaine's level yet he was still quite good. So Blaine added "We've had several adventures so far but there is one part of the story we haven't done yet. So we're going to do that part today."

* * *

"Well, then. Here we are at last." said Blaine as he got out of the car and went round to Sebastian's side to open his door. They'd driven out of Lima and to the nearby Lake Celina. The journey had taken them about an hour in total due to hitting bad traffic on the way over.

"Why do you keep doing this? You know why do you keep wanting to spend time with me?" said Sebastian seriously.

"Are you complaining?" asking Blaine.

"Not at all. But I've awful to you and I don't think I really deserve you being this nice to me."

"But I think you that know this is inevitable. And you should know that you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven. As you should know by now I like to sing about now I am feeling well here goes this is for us." said Blaine before he started to sing.

_You say you don't believe in signs from up above,_  
_And you laugh at the thought of putting your faith in stuff like love,_  
_You never see the rainbow, you just curse the rain,_  
_You say you wanna believe but it's just not worth the pain today,_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be,_  
_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe,_

_Believe in me,_ _Believe in me,_  
_Believe in_ _The way I look at you,_  
_And stand beside you,_  
_The way I speak the truth,_  
_I'd never lie to you,_  
_If you'd just believe in the things your eyes can see,_  
_Believe in me,_

_You come and you go and there's never no compromise,_  
_That's why the seconds and the minutes of your life __go crawling by,_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be,_  
_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe,_

_Believe in me,_ _Believe in me,_  
_Believe in_ _The way I look at you,_  
_And stand beside you,_  
_The way I speak the truth,_  
_I'd never lie to you,_  
_If you'd just believe in the things your eyes can see,_  
_Believe in me,_

_What ya gonna do when your ship is sinking,_  
_And you're crying out for help and just the seagull's listening,_  
_In the dark of the night, in the middle of the fight,_  
_When you're reaching out for something and there's nothing,_

_Believe in me, Believe in,_  
_The way I look at you,_  
_And stand beside you,_  
_The way I speak the truth,_  
_I'd never lie to you,_  
_If you'd just believe in the things your eyes can see,_  
_Believe in me_

"I guess what I am trying to say is I think it's time that we gave us ago. I think it's time we should start to believe in us."

"But which versions of us?" asked Sebastian apprehensively.

"Both versions of us. The Professor and Doctor Sebastian. And Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. Blaine wanted to be with him. Not just his alter-ego but all of him. There was only one way Sebastian could reply. "Yes."

"Fantastic!" said Blaine with a huge infectious beam on his face. "Let's make it the adventure of a life time!"

* * *

**Believe In Me by Bonnie Tyler**

**Well this is the last chapter of this story. I know it's been a fairly short story but I don't feel like it should be any longer than this.**** I hope you've enjoyed the ride. Thanks to all of you for reading.**


End file.
